


Odkrywanie

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, M/M, Multi, siostrzane wyzwania, to wszystko przez MJP
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Nie wszystko, co ukryte, powinno być odkryte.Tekst na temat 32 (odkrywanie) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Dean kochał ich już nie taki nowy dom. Po kilku latach nie bał się do tego przyznać. Najbardziej cieszył się, gdy odkrywał w bunkrze coś nowego. Ukryte przejście, pułapkę czy — co zdarzało się coraz rzadziej — nieznane mu jeszcze pomieszczenie.

Jednak ciekawość nie zawsze popłacała. Przekonał się o tym boleśnie, gdy pewnego dnia otworzył radośnie nieotwarte przedtem drzwi.

Widok jego brata z penisem szatana w tyłku nie był mu potrzebny do życia.

— Sam! — wrzasnął, zasłaniając oczy.

— Wszystko wyjaśnię!

— Daruj. Tylko… Dlaczego do cholery jest ich dwóch?!

— Um… Pamiętasz moje halucynacje?

— Jesteście chorzy — stwierdził, zatrzaskując drzwi i idąc uspokoić się przy piwie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
